Guillermo Alejandro de los Países Bajos/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ist am 18. November 2010 zum Antrittsbesuch in das Königreich der Niederlande gereist und wurde von Königin Beatrix im Königlichen Palast in Den Haag empfangen. Dabei kamen beide mit dem Kronprinzenpaar Willem Alexander und seiner Frau Máxima zu einem festlichen Mittagessen zusammen. Bundespräsidialamt Joachim Gauck - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning Willem-Alexander en koningin Máxima voor aanvang van de ontmoeting met bondspresident Joachim Gauck en zijn partner Daniela Schadt. Foto ANP Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Offizieller Besuch im Königreich‎ der Niederlande – Begrüßung mit militärischen Ehren durch König Willem-Alexander im Königspalast Paleis Noordeinde in Den Haag Quelle: Sandra Steins Angela Merkel - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Middelburg, 21.04.16: Chancellor Angela Merkel was in the Netherlands for government consultations between Germany and its immediate neighbour. Prime Minister Mark Rutte and King Willem-Alexander welcomed her. Photo: Bundesregierung/Kugler Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC'S VISIT TO THE NETHERLANDS. Getty François Hollande - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning benadrukt verbondenheid met Frankrijk. ANP Emmanuel Macron - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Dutch King Willem-Alexander (R) welcomes French president Emmanuel Macron (L) at the Palace Noordeinde in The Hague, the Netherlands, 21 March 2018. EPA-EFE/PATRICK Países Bajos * Ver Juliana - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Prins Willem-Alexander, prins Bernhard en prinses Juliana. Foto ANP Beatrix - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Prins Willem-Alexander and Queen Beatrix. dutch-clogs.com Piet de Jong - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch king Willem-Alexander (L) talks with former Dutch prime minister Piet de Jong (C) during the opening of the renovated building of the Dutch Defence ministry,on May 15, in the Hague, as the Defence minister Jeanine Hennis-Plasschaert (R) looks on. Getty Ruud Lubbers - Willem-Alexander.jpg| "Recordamos a Ruud Lubbers como un gran estadista con un impresionante sentido de responsabilidad", según el Rey Willem-Alexander, la Reina Máxima y la Princesa Beatriz en respuesta a la muerte del ex primer ministro. Foto: ANP Willem-Alexander - Wim Kok.jpg| Premier Kok met kroonprins Willem-Alexander en zijn verloofde Máxima in de Treveszaal in 2001 ANP Jan Peter Balkenende - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Jan Peter Balkenende en prins Willem-Alexander tijdens de herdenking van het drama op Koninginnedag. ANP Mark Rutte - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning Willem-Alexander en premier Mark Rutte © EPA Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Pope Francis meets with King Willem-Alexander and Queen Máxima of the Netherlands at the Vatican June 22, 2017. Credit: L'Osservatore Romano. España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Willem-Alexander.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, que será operado otra vez de la cadera, estuvo con el rey de Holanda Guillermo Fuente: EFE Felipe VI - Willem-Alexander.jpg| King Felipe and Queen Letizia to visit King Willem-Alexander and Queen Máxima. gpdhome.typepad.com Mariano Rajoy - Willem-Alexander.jpg| El Presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, recibe a los Reyes de los Países Bajos, Guillermo Alejandro y Máxima en La Moncloa. Fotografía: Diego Crespo / Moncloa. Presidencia del Gobierno Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Incontro del Presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il Re Willem Alexander e la Regina Maxima dei Paesi Bassi. presidenti.quirinale.it Sergio Mattarella - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Dichiarazioni alla stampa del Presidente Sergio Mattarella al termine dell'incontro con il Re Willem Alexander dei Paesi Bassi. quirinale.it Enrico Letta - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Audience du roi Willem-Alexander et de la reine Maxima des Pays-Bas au palais Chigi, le 23 janvier 2014, avec le Premier ministre Enrico Letta et son épouse Gianna Fregonara. BestImage Paolo Gentiloni - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Roma, 20/06/2017 - Il Presidente del Consiglio Paolo Gentiloni riceve a Palazzo Chigi il Re Guglielmo Alessandro e la Regina Maxima Zorreguieta dei Paesi Bassi. Pupia News Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| Prince Willem-Alexander of the Netherlands at the Olympic ice skating. Princess Maxima of the Netherlands (blonde hair) chats with Finnish President Tarja Halonen (red hair, glasses) at the Olympic ice skating - Vancouver. Zimbio Sauli Niinistö - Willem-Alexander.jpg| En su camino a Holanda, Niinistö también se reunió con el Rey Willem-Alexander , el anfitrión de la reunión, y su esposa, la Reina Maximan Huis en el Palacio de Bosch. Willem-Alexander ascendió al rey de Holanda la primavera pasada cuando su madre, la reina Beatriz, renunció a la corona. mtv.fi Reino Unido * Ver Isabell II - Willem-Alexander.jpg| queen elizabeth king willem alexander remembrance sunday 2015. James Whatling/Splash News Theresa May - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Primera ministra británica Theresa May (cent) con el rey Willem-Alexander y la reina Máxima de Holanda en Londres el 24 de octubre del 2018. (Peter Nicholls/Pool vía AP) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Willem-Alexander.jpg| President of the Republic of Poland Bronisław Komorowski paid a visit to Holland on September 20, 2014. It has been the first visit on the highest level to this country for last ten years. In June 2014 the Royal Couple – Their Majesties The King of the Netherlands Willem-Alexander and Queen Máxima paid an official visit to Poland. Embassy of the Republic of Poland. Rusia * Ver Guillermo Alejandro - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin acudió a la Casa Holanda de Heineken a festejar la medalla de oro en patinaje artistico de Rusia, ahí se encontró con los reyes Willem-Alexander y Máxima de Holanda. (AP) Ucrania * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Willem-Alexander.jpg| In the course of the official visit to the Netherlands, President of Ukraine Petro Poroshenko had an audience with His Majesty King of the Netherlands Willem-Alexander. Photo: The Presidential Administration of Ukraine. Fuentes Categoría:Guillermo Alejandro de los Países Bajos